JP 2990646 discloses a composition comprising a linear fluoropolyether compound having at least two alkenyl groups per molecule and a perfluoropolyether structure in its main chain, a fluorinated organohydrogensiloxane having at least two silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms (i.e., SiH groups) per molecule, and a platinum group compound. The composition cures into a product having a good profile of heat resistance, chemical resistance, solvent resistance, mold release, water repellency, oil repellency, and low-temperature properties.
It is also described that the composition is endowed with self adhesion to metal and plastic substrates by adding thereto an organopolysiloxane having a hydrosilyl group and an epoxy and/or trialkoxysilyl group as a third component. This adhesive composition can be cured by heat, and the cured composition is improved in the properties listed above. The composition is thus used for the bonding purpose in various industrial fields where these properties are required, for example, around electric and electronic components and automobile components (see JP 3239717).
However, when the adhesive composition is cured at temperatures below 150° C., it fails to display self-adhesion to certain substrates. A primer must be used to establish adhesion therebetween.